Hereditary nonpolyposis colorectal carcinoma (HNPCC) is the most commonly occurring hereditary disorder that predisposes a person to colorectal carcinoma (CRC). It accounts for approximately 2-7% of all CRC cases diagnosed in the United States each year. Its diagnosis is difficult and wholly dependent on a meticulously obtained family history of cancer of all anatomic sites, with particular attention to the pattern of cancer distribution throughout the family. PCR technology is able to provide a fast, sensitive, and accurate diagnosis of other tumor types with microsatellite instability. The advantages of having a cost effective and fast diagnostic method for a previously difficult to diagnosis disease underscores the potential commercial viability of a method for the diagnosis, treatment and/or prevention of CRC using such methods.
There is an urgent need to diagnose and treat subjects with CRC, and to prevent tumors in subjects susceptible to such tumors. Presently, the ability to correctly diagnose CRC tumors types is limited and often leads to less effective treatments. Therefore, simple, accurate methods that diagnose, prevent, and/or treat susceptible subjects would have a significant impact in the ultimate eradication of such diseases.